I Have a Daughter!
by BreeT.wilight132
Summary: Alex had been abused by her dad. She runs away wanting to find her biological dad that turns out to be a werewolf in the pack. Along the way finding love with someone named Jacob Black. Not knowing Jacob and Alex both have secrets that are not being told
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

My name is Juliet. I have been abused, beaten, and hurt by my own father. I now learned he's not my father. I went through his files while he was sleeping finding my real full name and I still have one relative alive. I'm going to find my biological father. One problem is I'm being hunted down by David the one who beats me until I'm bleeding. He heard me and saw that I found who I really am. David made scars on my wrists that will never be fully healed after that day. He told me he would kill me but what did I have to lose. I ran away. I'm heading to Washington to a small town named Forks. That's the place where my dad grew up and I know he is still there. What's going to happen to me?


	2. Welcome to Forks

**Welcome to Forks**

Within a month I am staying with Carlisle and Esme. Something is different about them but I just don't know what. Their super nice to let me stay while their family is away for awhile but when I touch them they're super cold and are pale white but I didn't question it. Their daughter Alice let me go on a shopping spree with her and she has amazing taste in clothes. I got a whole new wardrobe of clothes. By the end of the month they were like family again. The Cullens were one of my mom's closest friends before she died when I was two.

"So you are looking for your father huh?" Carlisle asked.

"Yah I thought you may know." I was hoping that they knew so this would go much faster. I needed my dad more than anything right now.

"No not a clue. Sorry." I frowned.

"I'll be alright, Alex. It's better than David." I nodded getting used to my new name. My real name was Alexandra but I just shorted it to Alex.

"Dinner is going to be ready in a few hours so get out of the house. Meet some people. Look around Forks. Ok?" Esme asked smiling to make me feel better.

"Yes, sure." I sighed.

"See you soon" I waved and walked out the door.

**Jacob POV.**

I looked over the waves of the water. I closed my eyes for a second thinking it has been ten months sense I have seen Bella. I need to clear my mind but all I think about is her. Every bone in my body aches for her. That stupid bloodsucker she married doesn't have to worry about her like I do. My anger came back and I began shaking. Badly.

"Relax, Jacob." A hand went on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"What do you want, Quil?" I said becoming frustrated with myself

"Nothing I want you to be happy." He sighed quietly. I frowned I wish I could be happy.

"You need to forget her." Now he was pissing me off. I stood up.

"NO! I will not forget her. I love her and there is nothing you can change about it!" I growled.

"Well you should!" He Yelled.

"To late for that now!" I said through my teeth

"No it's not Jacob." Quil tried to say calmly "There are ways to be you again"

"I'll never be me again without her"

I ran to the trees shaking and next thing I know I was running on all fours. No one else was a wolf. Thank god for that. I kept running deep into the woods flying past every tree.

My ears started twitching and I stopped running. I heard stomping? No galloping. I turned my heard and through the trees I saw a girl probably my age on a sleek dark brown horse. I couldn't see her face because she had a cowboy hat on. I froze I forgot I'm a gigantic wolf right now. I slowly backed up. Then a horrible pain came to my leg a sharp thorn stick when through my paw. I yelped loudly falling to the ground. Nice Jacob I thought sarcastically.

I heard the girl come off her horse and through the trees coming my direction. I couldn't stand the injury hurt too much. Her footsteps came closer. I heard a gasp she was standing a few feet in front of me. Shit! Sam is going to explode when I tell him about this.

Her hat was off so I could see she had light brown hair. Pale skin but looks like she's has light tan. Slender body and…I stopped at her eyes. Everything in the world didn't matter anymore. All pain I had in my paw or from Bella disappeared. There was no gravity it was her. She was my girl I've been looking for. I laid on the floor in wolf form just staring at her. I'm not upset. I'm happy now a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I have imprinted.


	3. Helping a Wolf

**Helping a Wolf**

**Alex POV.**

I heard a loud yelp took off my hat to get a better image of my surrounding but saw nothing. I heard another whimper so I quietly got off my horse, Solstice. An animal was in pain. I walked around the trees going towards the sound. I stopped completely in my tracks a huge animal was only feet away from me. A bear? No it was a wolf I thought. It was a beautiful wolf. It had a russet reddish brown fur. I looked it in the eyes and I felt…connected. Like a strike of lighting hit me. It stared at me for long moments until it whimpered again. I looked down a big stick was stuck in its paw. I felt bad for him. I could tell by the eyes that it was a he.

I slowly walked step by step getting closer. He never took his eyes off me and didn't sense any danger. I understood why he could use me as a chew toy but I was not scared.

"I won't hurt you. I want to help." I whispered.

I came to his paw and quickly pulled out the bloody stick. When I did it let out a small growl then let out a breath of relief. The injury was not too bad but it was gushing blood. The wolf still laid on the ground. I took off my shirt leaving me only with a tank top. The wolf's eyes went wide. It's not like he's human I thought. Weird. I wrapped around his paw and knotted it to put some pressure to stop the bleeding. I stood up.

"You'll be alright. Can you stand?"

It was like the wolf understood me. He got up and stood perfectly still. I put my hand out and he laid his head on my hand feeling his soft fur.

"Your welcome." I smiled.

"Do you have a name?"

It let out a bark. I laughed "Yah I wish I could understand you."

I heard a howl from a distance. His ears perked up. "That's your alpha calling you or your pack?"

The wolf licked my face I gave it a rub on its head and watched it run off through the trees.


	4. Finding my Imprint

**Finding my Imprint  
**

**Jacob POV.**

"Sam I imprinted!" We were back at my house when Sam howled for me to come back a few minutes ago.

"Congratulations!" Sam smiled.

"WHAT? I'm freaking out here!" I yelled

"So you're not happy?"

"Of coarse I 'm happy. I think. I'm so confused." I blabbered on and on because I was going insane.

"Jacob."

"Jacob.

"JACOB!" My dad shouted.

"What!"

"Do you feel better now than you were the morning?" My dad asked

"Yah" I said slowly.

"Because now you can move on. Find this girl and meet her and learn about her. Things will get better but you need to calm down. Ok?"

"Alright." I sighed

"Well…" Sam looked at me. "Go find her."

"She can be anywhere by now."

"You're a werewolf use it." Sam smiled. He had a point. I walked out the door with out saying a word I was going to find her.

I ran for hours not finding her. I was shocked when I had to stop at the treaty line. Crap! I wish she knew. I wish I could stop call her girl and she what's her name. Ugh! Having an imprint is so frustrating.

"No its not." Jared was in my head now.

"Whatever." I let out a puff of air.

"I was going to say there is a girl at LaPush beach I think it might be your imprint." Jared thought.

"NOW you tell me!"

"Yep if it is your girl. She is hot!" Embry bud into the conversation.

I growled "Get your own girl."

"I wish" Embry replied.

I ran off close to the beach while Embry and Jared where right behind me. I got changed behind a huge tree and ran barefooted through the sand. From a far distance I could see a figure in the water. I touched the water it had to be like thirty degrees how can a human stand that. I sat down watching her not knowing yet if she was my imprint but I became patient.

The girl came to shore a few feet away from where I was sitting to ran to her bag at the top of the beach and grabbed a towel and dried herself off.

She looked up looking me in the eyes. She was my imprint.


	5. Stranger

**Stranger**

**Alex POV.**

The boy looked at me. He had the most familiar eyes. Ugh! I was going insane I never met him. He started walking over to me. Wow. He was well built having a six pack abs. Very muscular and he was hot. He had tan skin and short black hair. Probably Indian or Native American background or something close to that.

"Hey" He looked at me smiling.

"Hi" I replied.

"So you come here often?" He asked.

"Usually. I love swimming its kind of what I do all the time."

"Cool. How can you stand the freezing water?"

"I can get used to it."

"You're the new girl aren't you transferring to my high school?"

"Yah, How you know?"

"I know people." He answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know my name if so you are a complete stalker."

"Nope I don't." He laughed.

"I'm Jul…I'm Alex." I put my hand out. He shook it and his skin was burning hot.i tried to ignore it but I was hard not to.

"Can I have a name?"

"Of coarse I'm Jacob but Jake for short."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled

"You too."

"Umm I know you barley know me but…"

"You want to hang out sometime I could get to know you better." He smiled I could tell he was very happy.

"Me and my buds are having a campfire tonight its about legands and all…"

"I would love to come Jacob."

"Where at I can ride over."

"Here actually at 7:30 is that ok."

"Perfect. I have to go now so see you soon Jake." I waved goodbye as ran off. Thinking I have a date with a complete stranger it better be worth it.


	6. Campfire

**Campfire **

**Alex POV.**

"You're going to a camp fire with Jacob?" Esme asked having a weird look on her face.

"Yah what's the big deal you know him." I looked at her confused.

"Yes" she said slowly "Just be careful about…"

"About what?"

"Nothing." Esme said quickly. "Have Fun."

"Ok. See you soon."

I ran out the door and to the woods and I whistled really loud for my other horse Saphira.

Then I saw her running her midnight black coating but had a tint of blue began to blend in as it approached dark. I slung the saddle on and hopped on.

"Let's go!" Then we were racing off towards the beach.

**Jacob POV.**

"Can you also mention about imprinting while you tell the stories that would help."

"Sure, Sure" He nodded.

"So now you're bringing home another girl who is going to break your lovely hear. Again."

Leah nagged while having an evil grin on her face.

"SHUT UP LEAH!" I growled. Glaring at her.

"Alright what ever you say." Then she left out the door.

"Jez she is such a bitch." I muttered.

"Well instead of being pissed off Jake go meet your girl and every else at the campfire." My dad insisted.

"Fine."

I walked out the door seeing a figure through the trees riding on a….horse.

I ran over seeing Alex get off and grabbing her bag.

"When you said ride over I thought you meant a car."

"Ha no I'm from Tennessee. I ride horses all the time."

"Alright then. You ready?"

"Yep. Quera elrado efata" **(Making it up Quileute language) **She rubbed her horse's head and it ran off into the darkness.

"Wait. Did you speak Quileute?" I asked very confused now.

"Yah my horse only understands Quileute at least that what I taught it." She smiled.

"How do you know how to speak it?"

"Um…"

"Jake come on we're about to start." Sam yelled for a distance away.

"OK!" I shouted.

I grabbed her hand hoping it didn't make her uncomfortable but she kept smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. We walked over to the glaring fire.

"Hey everyone this is Alex." I began.

"Alex this is Sam ,Paul ,Rachel , Jared , Kim , Embry , Quil , Seth ,Collin ,Brady, Emily , Leah, and my dad, Billy."

I pointed to each one of them as I said there names.

"You know a lot of people." I laughed.

"Yep their more of family." I noticed Sam kept staring at Alex in a very weird way.

"Sam you ok?"

"Um I think Alex you looked very…familiar are you sure we haven't met before?" Sam looked curious.

"Yes I never have seen you before today." He kept having a strange expression on his face.

"You all look a lot alike are you all related?" Alex asked looked at me and then to everybody else.

We laughed. "No we are just friends." I replied.

I remembered my question again. "Wait you never answered my question?" as I said sitting down with her.

"What?" She looked confused.

"How do you know how to speak Quileute?" She thought about something for a moment.

"You know Quileute." My dad looked at her having a strange expression just like Sam's.

"Yes." Alex answered slowly.

"Alteri evabgta quilvet reaya" My dad looked at her waiting for something.

"Regaha yattera iya oppdera ugda" She answered. Every body was in shock right at that moment.

"Is a relative Quileute?" Billy asked Alex.

"Yes"

"Which one?"

"My Dad." Alex answered. My heart skipped a beat. Oh no this is bad.


	7. Stories

**Stories**

**Alex POV**.

I knew when those words came out of my mouth that I mad a huge mistake.

"Why are you guys so shocked? So my dad is Quileute what's wrong with that?" I asked suspicious.

"Nothing at all." Jacob said giving me a weird look.

"We're quileute too by the way. At least most of us here." Paul pointed out.

At that moment my mind went insane they could know my father. One of them can be my father. No that's not right they are too young. If one of them is they got serious problems.

Billy opened his mouth like he was going to add something but he shut knowing the answer to his question it looked like.

"Where is your father now?" Billy looked at me straight in the eye knowing he could tell I was lieing.

"Dead." I did lie. Crap. Why did I come here?

"O I'm so sorry. I didn't mea…" I interrupted Billy

"Its ok it has been a while now. You didn't know."

"Sorry to hear that Alex" Jacob whispered. I shrugged.

"What was his last name or your last name?" Sam asked looking very serious. Also, looking like he was about to pass out or he was going to be sick.

"I don't know. That's always been a mystery to me. Now can we get off this subject please its personal." I lied on the first part. I can't tell them until I know who they are and that I can trust them.

"Of coarse sorry we're nosy." Billy and Sam apologized,

"It's ok."

"Now let's get to the good part." Jacob announced still looking disturbed.

Billy began telling ancient stories of the Quileute tribe and how they descended from wolves. It was so fascinating. Plus, their enemies called 'the cold ones'. Something about imprinting was in the story too how the people who phrased in to wolves could imprint like it was love at first sight except much stronger it was confusing.

Jacob would look at me every so often as the story went on I kept staring at the fire and looking up at the stars. When it finally ended it was about nine thirty or ten at night. .

"What do you think?" Jacob asked.

"I think it very…fascinating and interesting. Only if it was real that would be frickin' awesome."

Jacob had the widest smile and a surprised look at first. Everybody was holding in laughs.

"What?" I was confused.

"Nothing." Embry laughed.

"You'll know soo…" Seth began.

"Shut it!" Jacob yelled. I was about to asked what I was going to know but I dropped it not to start a fight.

"I remember the stories. I have a journal my dad had about everything you've told me."

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Yep. I could show it to you sometime."

"That would be great I would like to see what's in it."

"Ok." I began to shiver.

"You cold."

"Sooortt oooff." I chattered

"I'll take that as a yes." He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned against me. Damn he was so warm. I'm mean hot. It felt great it burned against my skin because I was so cold. It didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt…right. It was weird I was feeling at that moment. Ok, maybe I have my first crush right before my eyes but I can't be in a relationship. We sat there for a few minutes in silence. I noticed it was just us around the fire now.

"You feel uncomfortable when I doing this?" He asked concerned he was doing the wrong thing.

"No. It feels good. Why are you so hot like you have a fever." I was getting very confused hoping he was not getting sick.

"It's just the way I was born and I think it's because you are so cold." He had a point I was super cold. Maybe he was right. I looked at his face he wrinkled his nose like smelling something rotten. Please god not be me.

"Is everything alright?" He looked at me with a smile.

"Of course I'm fine. Never better. Where are you staying?"

"What?"

"I meant where do you live." I thought about it. I used to live with a bastard that was a complete jackass that beat me. No scratch that.

"I can show you I should get home before Esme gets mad." Then he couldn't hide it. He was frozen in place like he was going to faint.

"O my god what did I say? You look like your going to be sick!"

"Umm I can drive you home now. I need to talk to Sam that's all." He was panicking will the words came out of his mouth.

I jumped up and he pulled me to his new silver ford truck. He opened the door for me like a gentleman would. I smiled.

"Need directions on where to go."

"Nope. I know them I have a …interesting idea of who they are."

"How?"

"I'll tell you another time." I opened my window looking up at the pitch black sky with shining stars and a half-moon.

I thought I hear Jake say "or what they are." It was a small whisper I could barley hear it but what the hell was that suppose to mean.

"What are you thinking about?" As he kept his eyes on the road.

"How beautiful the moon is." He looked at me with a smile.

"I love it too. Do you know what a half moon means?"

"What?"

"I know what each moon phrase means. They all have tons of meaning but I pick a lucky one each time."

"Ah so what does a half- moon mean." I looked at it again. He began thinking.

"It means…a chance to find love." I blushed a bright red I bet he did to.

We pulled into the large driveway.

"Alex?"

"Yes."

"Promise me you'll be careful?" I didn't understand why but I believed him.

"I promise."

"Will I see you soon?"

"I will also promise you that I will see you again. I enjoyed tonight. Thank you." I looked into his eyes they were the most amazing chocolate brown eyes.

"No prob. Can we hang out again?"

"Of coarse but now I got to go." He frowned and looked at the house and then back at me like he was waiting for someone.

"Alright. If you ever need anything at all just call me. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks." Jacob gave me his cell phone number and gave him mine. I got out of the truck and waved goodbye.

"Wait." I yelled as he pulled out the driveway. "What's your last name?"

"Black." He shouted.

Then I ran inside before he could say why I asked that. I shut the door and slid down the wall thinking. Why do I feel this way like we're connected or how am I so comfortable around him like I already know him? Ugh this is hard.

"How was your night." Esme almost made me scream from surprising me.

"It was good." I smiled.

"Great to know." She wrinkled her nose like Jake did.

"Do I smell bad?"

"No not at all. Its just I burnt something in the oven and I can still smell it."

I could tell she was lieing. I didn't smell anything.

"Um go take a shower and go off to bed you look tired." I was tired. I did what I was told. I took a nice steaming hot shower. I reminded me of Jake's hot skin. Then, I slid into my bed and closed my eyes only thinking about Jacob.


	8. Alex is a What

**Alex is a what?**

**Jacob POV.**

I questioned why she asked for my last name probably for that nice bloodsucker that she lives with. "Shit!" I muttered. She doesn't know what she getting herself into. I _need_ to get her out of that house she could become a vampire for all I know. I growled at the thought of it began to shake. She doesn't know one thing of what they are or what I am. I'm the only one that can cross the treaty line because of Bella convincing them I was a close enough friend. I pulled into my driveway. I sighed and sat there for a moment before I got out. This was so screwed up. What did Alex do to get into this mess?

"Sam!" I shouted in my house.

"What?" he answered leaning against the wall with the rest of the pack standing up.

"She lives with that stupid good- for- nothing bloodsucker!"

"We know." He said calmly.

"How can you not freak out?" I yelled

"Well excuse us for trying to figure out how the hell she is Quileute." Leah glared at me.

"You know what this means?" Paul looked at me serious with the rest of the pack.

"No." I answered stupidly.

"Ugh! Jacob! She is a werewolf just like us if it is true. I could tell she was not lying all of us agreed she was not lying." Embry said irritated.

"She can't…I mean….like how…there is no way she is one of us." I was freaking out a werewolf can't imprint on another werewolf. Can they? My mind was flooded with questions.

"Jacob what if she is related to one of us. I know it is definitely not you but we know all know the families that are quileute but we can't figure it out. Alex said herself said she didn't know the last name but there is no resemblance to anyone." Embry added.

"Why is having an imprint so tough." I was getting frustrated.

"It's not Jake. It just your imprint is…" Jared started.

"Is what?" I growled.

"Nothing." He frowned.

"Sam what do think of this?" I needed answers.

"I don't know why she is so damn familiar. It's like I don't know. For now we wait. We'll see if she phases or starts running a temperature. We research some more tomorrow but let's all go to bed."

"Fine." I sighed this didn't help anything. "I'll see if I can hang out with her tomorrow again and see if I can get answers."

"Alright I got to go and do patrols with Seth and Leah so come on." He looked at them and left.

I stood there. Alex can be a werewolf. Why does everything have to happen to me? I ran outside and phased to my wolf form I had to see Alex was ok.


	9. The wolf again

**The wolf again**

**Alex POV.**

I couldn't sleep. I left my balcony door open so the bright half-moon shown in my room. The stars surround it like a million dots sparking. Then, all of a sudden I hear rustling outside. I sat up. I slowly walked out of bed. Was someone going to come for me and kidnap me? David. I shivered with the thought. I was scared. I walked onto the balcony and looked down and squinted my eyes to see below in the darkness. I was a humungous figure. I saw the reddish brown fur. It was the wolf.

I slipped on my shoes and quietly walked down stairs and out the door.

I ran to the other side of the house. It was still there. It stood perfectly still. I slowly took one step towards it. Now I wasn't scared. It wasn't David. This huge beast would scare him off. I forgot to grab a sweatshirt. It was freezing outside. I shivered with my teeth began to chatter. The wolf tilted its head. The wolf came closer to me. I was being to grow trust with this creature as it did to me. He bent down his head looking me straight in the eye. Those eyes look familiar. Why the hell can't I remember? I put my hand out letting him lean his head on my hand. His fur was silky soft.

"It's nice to see you again." I whispered. "I never have seen any animal like you before. I'll tell you are a beautiful wolf I have ever seen. I wish I could call you _my _wolf but you live with your pack or it's called your family. I don't have a family. I wish I did."

Tears welled up in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. The wolf back away. He nodded his head toward the woods.

"You want me to follow you?" The wolf nodded. Then, he pointed his nose to its back and sat down. I did what it was asking I hopped onto its back. I mean holy crap when he stood back up I was tall off the ground.

"Wow. You are really tall." I said starting to understand that the wolf could understand me. It sounded like it was laughing in some wolf way. Huh interesting.

He walked with me on his back like I was a feather as we were deeper in the woods. He began to run faster and faster. I mean damn this was faster than any car probably as fast as a jet airplane. Everything was a blur around me and the wind was rushing in my face felt good. I never experienced this before. I loved it. I used to be cold but his fur was like fire beneath me.

"This is freakin' amazing." I laughed. "I wish I could do this everyday." The wolf turned its head to look back at me doing some kind of a smile I could tell.

We began to slow down before I fell off. I looked around it was amazing where we were.


	10. Fireflies

**FireFlies**

Alex POV.

I got off and I spun around looking around. There was a waterfall with the moon light bouncing of it making it glow. I was standing in a meadow with tons of beautiful wild flowers. Then, the big part was there was like a million fireflies. It reminded me so much of the song fireflies by owl city.

They were everywhere. Everywhere was a glow of light. A bunch was spinning in a circle around me. My eyes couldn't believe it. I reached out to catch any but I failed. The wolf shook its head for some reason like I was pathetic. Ok I get it there were like a million but I couldn't even catch one. I walked around every step I took fireflies would fly out of the grass like sparkles.

"O my god." I smiled. The wolf came to my side. I put my hand on its warm head and bent over and kissed him lightly. It looked like his fur was turning red like he was blushing. I laughed.

"I wish I could understand you like you understand me. It would be so much easier. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

I did some kind of wolf smile and nodded. I laid in the soft grass and looked up at the moon and shining stars. The Milky Way was easy to see. I watched as the show of fireflies came around and they landed on me every once and a while and my skin glowed through the night. Lots of them landed on my wolf. I like that a lot _my_ wolf. His fur was lighting up and some landed on his big nose and he sneezed and all of them flew off. I laughed. I laid on him resting my head on his fur as I began to fall asleep. I could stay here all night. I began to sing my voice ringing out quietly.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare…_

I kept going with the lyrics. His ears perked up. My mom used to say I would be the next

top singer. Nobody else has every said I was good because David never let me go out. I never really had a real friend ever sense mom died. I don't want to go back to the horrible memory. I fell asleep on my wolf's silky fur. It was a perfect pillow. I woke up to some police sirens knowing this was not good.


	11. The bet

**(Sorry about the last chapter of how short it was. I'm working on making them longer)**

**The Bet**

**Alex POV.**

"O shit!" I forgot I fell asleep. It sounded like sirens were coming from Esme's house.

"This is bad. Really bad!" My wolf whined.

"I need to get home can you take me there." He nodded. I hopped on and we took off so fast it made my neck jerk giving me whip lash. It took about five minutes to see the house again. I got off and hid behind the trees.

"You have to go they'll see you." I whispered. He made a soft whine.

"Go!" I commanded.

"I promise I'll see you again." He ran off after that and disappeared through the trees.

I looked seeing the police talking to Esme and Carlisle

I listened "She ran off and we checked on her last night looking for her until now." Esme said worry in her voice.

Oh no this was because of me.

"Do you think she ran away?" A police officer asked

"No I doubt that." Carlisle answered seriously.

I walked out slowly. "I'm right here."

"O my god." Esme and Carlisle ran over.

"What happened I thought you…" Carlisle began. I interrupted

"I got lost in the woods." I said calmly. A police officer came over.

"I see you found her."

"Why did you go into the woods?" He asked me.

"Um…I like going into the woods at night to look at the stars and moon but I went too far and couldn't find my way back. Sorry."

"Don't ever do that again." Esme gave me a hug. I never had this feeling before and it felt good. It felt good being cared for by someone. They actually care for me. I felt like I was going to cry.

The police went out back to the station and it was just me and Carlisle and Esme. Crap.

"Why did you do it?" She looked not angry but a bit frustrated by something that I couldn't tell what.

"I told you I got lost." I lied. God I suck at lying. She gave me a weird look. She sighed.

"Alright, go take a shower and get some new clothes on."

"After that I'm going to La Push beach. Ok?" I asked.

She said nothing and nodded and walked away. What was up with her except the fact of what I have done?

I took a quick hot shower and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top with a sweat shirt.

I looked in the mirror. My silky light brown hair was to my shoulders and I really needed to get some kind of color to my skin. My super green eyes were looking not too tired. I get it my eyes are out of the ordinary. They match forks. Forks is covered with all green and nature. My eyes are a bright green that look like there glow in the dark for god sake. I looked at my wrists with the scars that were always reminders of how I was beaten. A tear ran down my cheek.

I walked down stairs and out the door towards La Push I decided to walk. It wouldn't be too far and it wasn't raining. Yet. I was hoping to see Jacob again. I needed to know him better. He was different than anybody I have ever known. I got lost in my thoughts as I walked down the road. I was closer than I thought when I began hearing the waves. When I hit the beach I took off my shoes feeling the sand with my bare feet.

"Hi." A voice cam behind me. I let out a scream.

"O I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jacob apologized.

"It's ok" I sighed. He could tell I was upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I got in trouble. I went in the woods last night and didn't come back until the morning and Carlisle and Esme called the police. When I was perfectly fine."

"Oh." Jacob muttered.

"Yah. So how have you been doing?" I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Ugh I have been stressed out." He complained.

"Why?"

"Because stupid Sam is bossing me around all the time and I can't see the people I want as often as I want to."

"Like who?"

"You." Jacob smile. I blushed and looked over to the morning sun. It was quiet for a moment.

"I would like to hang out with you again Jacob so I can get to know you better." I spoke my mind for once.

He grinned. "How about right now?" That made my day.

"What do you want to do?"

"Make a bet." Jacob answered.

"Excuse me?"

"What would it take for you to go on a date with me?"

"Huh. How about I'll teach you how to horse back ride and you have to beat me at a race. Then I'll go on a date with you."

"And…"

"And what?"

"You have to answer any question I asked you for the whole time where on the date." Jacob answered hoping I would say yes.

That's when I got nervous. Alex this could be the wrong thing to do. Maybe he won't ask anything personal. Ugh!

"What the hell. Alright I'll do it." We shook hands I winced at how hot his hand was like it was on a stove.

"We'll start today," Jacob replied.

"Ok what ever you say." I said slowly. "I'm going to beat you so don't keep your hopes to high."

He laughed. "Sure. How hard can it be?"

**(Hey please REVIEW! I know its still kinda short but tell me if you like it or not)**


	12. Horses

**Horses**

**Jacob POV.**

Oh Shit! I can't ride a horse. What werewolf can ride a horse? I mean think about it wolves don't ride horses. I'm in trouble.

**Alex POV.**

I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the woods. I memorized where to go by looking at land marks. What Jacob didn't know is I ride wild horses. We kept walking deep into the woods. I could tell by his expression that he didn't know where the hell we were going.

"What are we doing?" he finally asked.

"Well I kind of ride wild horses and I know a spot of where they are. I tame them."

"What!" He stopped dead in his tracks and looked nervous than ever.

"Calm down relax you'll be fine." I grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

The sky was a bright blue and actually there was a hint of sun out. The trees were super tall and matching my eye color green. I noticed this place is beautiful. I never felt this free from David.

Through the trees I spotted the field. "Jacob now you have to be quiet so we don't scare them off." He nodded. We slowly approached.

We walked into the field with about twenty horses all looking up at us. Jacob gulped. I whistled for Saphira and Solstice. They came running over I took out carrots to eat. They ate them within a second. I rubbed theirs heads.

"How are you huh?" I smiled.

"Ok Jacob you must choice your horse now." I whispered.

He looked at his surroundings with all the horses. He was thinking. He pointed to a reddish brown horse and its coat faded to a darker brown to its face. He was also the tallest and looked very muscular horse. Probably very dangerous to mess with but I kept my mouth shut.

I signaled Jake to follow me. We slowly walked towards him and he started to walk away. I stopped and bowed. Jacob understood to do the same. I was very surprised. The horse came a step closer not to me but Jacob. We stood back up as the horse lower it head to look at Jacob. I handed him an apple out of my bag. He laid his hand flat out with the apple on top. The horse ate it carefully. Jacob slowly let his hand out and the horse leaned his head on Jacobs hand as Jacob pet him. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"You gained his trust." I whispered.

"Now what?" Jacob asked.

"Now... we ride."

I chose Solstice to ride and Jacob already knew how to whistle for his horse but before we saddled up I asked.

"You need to name him."

"Like what?" Jacob looked at me wanting help.

"That's up to you he's your horse now."

He stopped to think really hard. Then it looked like a light bulb was above his head. He knew it.

"Come on Spirit."

"Spirit good name. Unique."

"I know I'm so creative." He mocked

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

I ran to the tree I hid the rains and saddles. I taught him to put the rains on but it took like twenty minutes for Jacob mostly because his horse refused. Next the saddle when he picked it up for the first time he fell on his butt because he didn't carry it right. I laughed. This is going to be easy I thought sarcastically.

"Ok we saddled up. Now get on Spirit."

"Um ok that's easy."

"We'll see" I smirked.

He stepped up on the wrong foot and now was facing the wrong direction than the front of the horse. I laughed so hard I was on the ground. He cursed and got off. Jacob got back on knowing his mistake

"Alright we got that covered now. We need to teach Spirit how to know when you want him to run and walk and stop."

"How do we do that?"

"I'll get on my horse and when I say the word Aranea meaning run in quileute **(made up quileute language)** then me and my horse will run and we'll make Spirit do the same we'll repeat the process until he understands. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Let's get started."

Solstice began to trot and I made Spirit do the same. Jacob was freaking out like a little girl.

"Jacob what's the matter your fine."

"I know" He replied still freaking out.

We began going through the woods and came to a run and then stopped. We repeated each time Spirit began learning but was beginning to get tried out.

"Let me try." Jacob suggested.

"alright." I nodded as I got off my horse.

"Aranea." All of a sudden Spirit bolted off and jerked Jacob off but his shoe got caught in the saddle. He was being dragged.

"Shit!" I ran after them.

"Elemry, elemry!" I shouted and finally Spirit stopped. I got Jacob's shoe out.

"O my god I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He groaned. He was cut up all over. The before my eyes his cuts were healing instantly.

"What the hell! How is that possible?"

Jacob sat up. "What! What?"

"You're…Your healing quickly like I never seen before." Now all his cuts were gone.

"Alex." He stood up. I backed away. He had a fever all the time and could heal faster than ever.

"What are you?" I looked him straight in the eye.

**(REVIEW ,REVIEW ,REVIEW PLEASE.:)**


	13. Trust

**Trust**

**Alex POV.**

I was freaking out. How can anyone do that? He can't be human.

"Alex I can explain." Jacob looked nervous.

"HOW!" I asked. I was backing away until I bumped into something. Shit! It was one of the horses and I straddled it. Before I could think it went on its back legs. A huff hit me so hard my head went numb. Then everything went black. I had a chance to open my eyes once. Only seeing my wolf stare back at me

**Jacob POV.**

I couldn't explain it to her. Not right now at least. I would admit I was scared. What if she hated me? What if she didn't like what I was? What if she would never love me? A million questions were going through my mind as she backed away. She accidentally backed into a horse that was at least three heads taller than her. It went on its back legs standing up. I knew I wouldn't make it in time so I shifted within an instant. I ran and shoved the horse but already Alex was on there ground with a giant bruise that was bleeding on her head. She opened her eyes just a bit enough I could see the green in them. Now I was freaking out. Pain rushed over me. This was my fault for some reason I blame everything on me. Nothing would ever be her fault. I shifted back. I picked her up into my arms and held her close.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I ran home hoping she would be ok.

**Alex POV.**

I woke up to voices and my head hurting like hell. I slowly sat up. Where was I? I put my hand to my head that had a bandage on it. I didn't remember what happened. It hurt my head to try to remember. What happened? I'm so confused. I laid back down on the couch. I moaned. I heard footsteps coming. I looked up at Jacob, Quil, Embry and Sam.

"How are you doing?" Jacob asked sitting down.

"I feel like crap and my head is killing me. How about you?"

"I'm worried about you. Do you remember what happened?' Jacob asked.

"No. it's frustrating me. I remember you and me riding and then the rest goes blank." He looked surprised but then sad.

"What happened?" I needed answers.

"You fell off your horse and hit your head hard on the ground and you lost the memory of it."

"oh." Was all I could say.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't be sorry. It was a complete accident." He said strongly.

"Let me get you some medicine for your head." then Jacob walked out of the room.

"Damn you got a head like a rock." Quil smiled. "I mean that you could have died from that impact of what I heard of what happened." Sam elbowed him in the gut.

"What was that for?" Quil shouted.

"Shut up!" Sam said through his teeth.

"Alex, can I see that journal soon if I can use it." Sam asked kindly

"Of coarse maybe you know who my dad is?" I was honest. He could help.

**Jacob POV.**

I walked out of the room. I had to lie to her. At least it was something similar. I didn't know if I was glad or not she remembered the situation we were in how I almost exposed what I was.

**Alex POV.**

Jacob came back with a glass of water and some pills in his had.

"Here." He set the pills in my hand and I plopped them in my mouth and took a long drink of water to wash them down my throat.

"That should help." Jacob said showing a small smile to make me feel better. I smiled back. He helped me off the couch not to fall over I felt like I was going to pass out again. I didn't really have my balance because I was dizzy. Jacob put his arm around my waist to hold me up. "Come on let's go."

"Where?" as we walked to his truck.

"To your house. I beat you at the race you have to go on the date with me tomorrow."

"Can I trust you instead of my memory?" He was silent for a moment.

He sighed "Of coarse you can"

I was being to actually trust Jake. We got into his truck and I headed home but I knew this wasn't my home. Yet.

**( Tell me what you think...PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	14. Date

**Date**

**Jacob POV.**

I lied! Again! To my imprint! I was getting into myself in a lot of trouble. Then I tell her she could trust me! Why me? Well let's face it I'm not the brightest guy. I having a date with her I needed answers from Alex. Yesterday she lost her memory and now…were going on a date. Why do I feel nervous we are just going to see a movie called Twilight and go to a nice Italian restaurant. How bad could it be?

Alex POV.

"Alice!" she was in the room within a second.

"I need fashion help." She got a giant smile on her face.

"I know your going on a date with Jacob and I see you need _my _help with what to wear."

"Yes." I sighed.

***30 minutes later***

I was looking I the mirror with my beautiful green dress that matched exactly my eye color. It was silk and flowed wonderfully. The length was just above my knee a bit. It had sparkles at the bottom. I loved it. I had curled my hair and put on makeup that made me look different but still looked natural.

"Thanks Alice." I gave her a hug.

"No problem but I have to warn you are only sixteen so play it safe if you know what I mean." Alice gave me _the_ look.

"I don't need this conversation I know right from wrong."

"I know I'm just making sure."

"Now I need to drive you to his house ,why? Isn't he supposed to pick you up? That's what guys are supposed to do."

"I told him I would. He offered but I said no."

"Why?"

"Maybe I wanted you to meet them."

Alice hesitated with a worried look.

"You ok Alice?"

"Yah never better but I already know them."

"How?"

"Well it's a long story. I'll explain later but I haven't seen them in a while so sure I like to say hi."

"Alright let's go" we went out the door to a red Corvet car.

We drove to Jacob's I stuck my head out the window feeling the rush of air go through my hair.

"Put your head back in the car. You'll mess up your hair."

"Fine" I sighed.

"You look nervous."

"No! I'm…I'm …just anxious I guess. Ok, I never have been on a date before so I'm nervous."

We pulled into the drive way.

"There nothing to be nervous about just have fun. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Alice." I got out of the car before I shut my door.

Alice said. "Not too much fun."

"Calm down Alice. Come on meet them."

"Not today." and she drove off.

Of coarse she does that I thought.

I walked up to the door and I guess they heard me some how because Seth answered the door and his jaw dropped.

"You look hot!" Seth shouted.

"Thanks…I think"

"I mean… you know umm..."

"What was that she's my girl get your own." Jacob yelled at Seth. My girl that's what Jacob just called me. Aww I love it.

"So I'm your girl." He blushed.

"Only if you want to be. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

I looked into his beautiful chocolate e brown eyes for a second before I got carried away I looked away.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked.

I nodded "Yep."

He patted his pockets.

"Ugh forgot my keys. Hold on. You can come see the pac…my friends if you want."

"Sure." I followed him through the small house. I came into a crowded kitchen with everybody I met at the camp fire.

They all turned their heads. Their jaws also dropped.

"Wow." Leah looked at me surprised.

"You look wonderful! Maybe you and me can…" Embry started.

Jacob tapped him on the shoulder and Embry turned his head. Jacob looked him straight in the eye.

"My girl." Jacob repeated to Embry just like he did to Seth.

Jacob grabbed my hand and we went out of the house. It was starting to get dark already and was getting cold. I shivered.

"You cold?"

"Aaaaa Bittt." I chattered.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his body. He felt so warm like my own sun. I started to warm up but we were already to his truck.

"Damn, you are warm."

"I know." he laughed I hopped in and Jake began to drive.

I came close to him again. He smiled at me.

"Time for questions." I stiffened.

"What do you want to know?'

"First the basics" he replied. "Favorite color."

"Green."

"Favorite book."

"New Moon."

"Isn't that about werewolves."

"Yes I think werewolves are awesome. Duh!" a huge smile spread across his face.

"Favorite animal. Let me guess a horse."

"Nope." I popped the P when I said it.

"What is it then?"

"Wolf."

"Nice. This just gets better and better."

"How?"

"You'll learn soon Alex I promise."

This is one of the times I didn't understand Jacob.

"How about your favorite movie."

"Eclipse the same series as New moon but it's the third book. It has a lot of action."

"Cool. Your favorite sport."

"A mix between soccer and football."

"What is your favorite music band?"

"That's a really hard question. I love about all music."

"What's your favorite singer today?'

"She will be loved by maroon 5"

"I love that song too!"

"We have a lot in common. My favorite animal is a wolf and my favorite color is green. No offense I hate the Twilight series. I mean vampires. Really?"

"Ugh you are such a boy." He laughed.

He turned up the radio. It was the song by maroon 5.

We began to sing together.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_Jacob had a shocked look on his face.

"What?"

"You can sing really really good. You are fantastic. You can be the next American idol for god sake."

"Thanks"

We sang again but Jacob kept making me laugh. He kept yelling the lyrics and making his voice screech and crack. Just to make me laugh he kept doing it.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more_  
My favorite part was coming up and I sang to Jacob's level by yelling it.

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window _

_knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

We both kept bursting with laughter because we both were singing horribly. Well I was a great singer but Jacob knew I was doing it on purpose to make him feel better by singing horribly.

_I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah__my window__ knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

Tap on

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye\  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

The song ended and we were at the movie theater.

"Wait why are you seeing this if you hate Twilight so much?"

"Maybe because I like you." He answered. I blushed and smiled.

Jacob was opened my door for me like gentleman and grabbed my hand and we went to by our tickets. This date was doing good. It was the hardest thing to admit. I like Jacob. A lot.

**(Hope you like it...REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	15. Date part 2

**Date (part two)**

**Jacob POV.**

"Maybe because I like you." I finished my sentence hoping I didn't make a big mistake but all she did is smile. What am I saying? I mean maybe I like her. Of coarse I like her. I love her more then anything. Before I got lost in my thoughts I woke up to reality and we went to buy our tickets. We sat down in the middle row. The lights went off and it didn't really make a difference because I can see in the dark very well because I'm a wolf. Duh!

It was so stupid it was about a freakin vampire named Edwin and a girl named Ella and no there was no werewolves in this one so it sucked. All I heard was blah…blah…I love you…blah….all I want is you …and all that crap of romance. The movie finally ended. I let out a sigh of relief. I wish I could hold her hand but should I take the risk. I had a flashback in my mind when me and Bella were here. Ugh I hate her! Ugh no I don't! We walked out and I grabbed her hand in mine and she didn't mind one bit. I mean damn this is my girl.

"You like the movie?" I asked.

"Yep loved it but it needs more action."

"You got that right."

"I think the vampires in twilight are really cool. I'm can admit some of them are cute."

I about burst a vein. I took a deep breath before I exploded. Just a movie Jacob. Just a movie.

We walked back to the car. "Hungry?" she asked.

Of coarse I am I thought! "Starving."

We got into the car and we drove to the nice Italian restaurant. The waitress kept looking at me. Great just another woman that likes me just by one look I thought sarcastically. Still checking me out the waitress brought us to a table and took our orders. I ordered two steaks well-done with two sides of French fries and another side of corn. Also a coke. Weird I wasn't eating as much and when did I ever eat this stuff? Well who cares its food.

"I'll have the spaghetti with a lemonade please." Alex ordered.

"Yes we'll get that right out." and the waitress left.

"Wow you do get hungry." Alex said surprised.

"I told you I was starving."

"I can understand that now."

"Alex by the way there is a Halloween party tomorrow at the high school for everyone. Want to come?"

"Sure, love to."

"Great what are you going to dress up as?"

She had to think for a moment.

"I know."

"What?"

"Can't tell you. You will have to see."

"I thought you could trust me." I did a puppy dog face before she fell for it the waitress already came out with our food.

I dug in and it was delicious. The meat was perfectly cooked. The corn was still steaming hot and the French fries were extra salty just how I like them. I finished five seconds before Alex was done. I could have ate her food within a minute probably less than that.

"Where do you put all your food? You can really eat Jacob."

"I heard that before but let me pay for the food and I need to show you something."

"Show me what?"

The waitress came back "check please" she nodded.

"Well you'll have to see for yourself. I thought you could trust me remember. You won't tell me anything."

She rolled her eyes "whatever Jake."

I paid for the food it wasn't too expensive but still up there.

We walked into the fresh air outside and she was shivering like crazy.

I did the same thing as last time and held her close to me as she slowly stopped freezing up.

We got into the truck and began to drive again.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

She kept looking straight through the windshield.

"What school do you go to?"

She stiffened like before. What was with her and questions?

"I'm home school." She answered still not looking at me.

I couldn't tell if she was lying but Alex would never lie to me would she? I let it go.

"Who was your mom?"

"I don't know." She said nervously.

"How do you not know?"

"I was adopted."

"Yah but still you have to have a birth certificate"

"It got lost in the records someone canceled or erased it so now…." She sighed.

That makes no freakin sense why someone would do that. Is she lying? No! Jacob she is not lying.

."Is that why you don't know your dad either."

"Yah."

"I'm sorry."

"It ok"

There was a long pause.

"Alex.' I said sadly.

"Yah?"

"Don't be offended please but where did you get those scars on your wrists."

I was terrified of it. I could not imagine of Alex ever getting hurt. I made me suffocate to think about it.

I pulled into the drive way.

Alex was crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Alex?"

"Alex please what's wrong?"

"He beats me?" She sobbed. My heart stopped and I couldn't think straight. Alex gets abused.

**Short chapter but I'll update soon. Hope you like it. Review.**


	16. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

**Alex POV.**

I have been lying to Jacob the whole time in the car. How my birth certificate was deleted and how I didn't know my dad and how I didn't know my mom. Ugh! Then I had to break down inside and start crying like no tomorrow.

I explained most of everything to Jacob. Something was different about him that made me trust him so much. I told him about David and how he abused me. I didn't go into detail how I got the scars. He couldn't know about my dad. I didn't know why but I couldn't tell him. Yet.

I told him how I ran away and I lived with my mom's closest friends. He was taking it very well.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry I lied to you but I just…just…don't know who to trust anymore."

"It's ok. It's ok." He murmured to calm me down. I was still crying everything built up inside me was let out. I needed my dad. I loved that I was wrapped up in Jacob's arms.

"I promise I will protect you from him. Nothing will ever happen to you. You can trust me on anything." Jacob calmly said looking into my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I held me closer and I felt his warm skin heat my body up.

"How did you get with David?"

"I get all my looks from my mom. She was a nice, generous, kind, sweet, loving, person. I loved her but she died when I was twelve and I never knew my dad. No one knew who he was and he left before I was born. So her new boyfriend David had to take care of me. I don't like remembering the day I saw my mom die before my eyes I 'm not going to talk about it. Every time I threatened him I would call the police to stop him from hurting me. He cut me with a knife or knocked me unconscious. If I ran away… he…he said he would kill me."

Jacob stiffened and I felt him shake.

"Jacob what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and stopped shaking.

"What's wrong! Is that I wasn't there to protect you. I would do anything for you to be safe."

My heart was healing no one has ever cared so much for me. Ever.

"It's ok now because you're with me."

We sat there in silence for awhile as I listened to his breathing slowing and I closed my eyes for a second.

"Come on let's go outside. I want to see something." Jacob whispered.

"See what?" he didn't answer.

We walked out of his house and into a starry night.

The moon was becoming fuller and was more three fourths way than half.

I starred at it seemed like forever. It was beautiful. I felt Jacob's eyes looking at me. I turned my head and he was so close I could feel his heat radiating off of him. Weird how he is so hot.

"What does it mean?" I asked about the moon.

He smiled. The smile I loved to see. "Be with the one you love."

Before I knew it his face was inches from mine. My heart was racing but I leaned in and it was my first kiss.

His soft, warm lips moved with mine. His hands were around my waist and I put my arm were around his neck and my hand running through his hair. He slid his tongue in my mouth and the kiss became deeper.

I loved Jacob. I felt he was mine. He was my protector. My lover. My friend. My everything.

We broke apart catching out breath.

"I love you Alex. Noting bad is ever going to happen to you."

"I love you Jacob."

He smiled. We were back in the house soon and I was laying on Jacob's chest listening to his heart beat like a lullaby and the last thing I remember was falling asleep in his warm arms.


	17. Taken

**Taken**

**Alex POV.**

I thought I would wake up peacefully but it was the complete opposite.

"WAKE UP!" A voice screamed right next to my ear. My eyes snapped open before I could see his face. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it until I knew I sprained it. I also hurt a big pop on his elbow. He yelled in pain. I pushed down on a huge pressure point in his neck that hurts like hell. Then I knee him where it hurts. He fell down groaning and I saw his familiar face.

"Paul?"

I looked up seeing all of Jacob's friends looking at me in shock with their mouths' open not knowing what to think. I turned around seeing Jacob starting to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Now we all know not to wake you up." Jake laughed. "I love a girl that can do that." He added.

"Sorry Paul." I felt guilty.

He still was in pain rubbing his neck and something else I knee.

"Don't worry about it Alex he is just being a big baby." Seth smiled.

"So are…are you to a couple now." Embry asked. I got nervous with that question. Jacob looked up at me for an answer.

"Yes is that a problem." Jacob had a huge smiled on his face and Leah was…well being and marched out of the room.

"Don't worry about it." Sam said. I wasn't worried I was freakin worrying about what Jacob would say to them about David.

*The day went on*

"So you told them Jacob?"

He sighed "Yes, I will get as much protection for you as possible I swear they won't tell anyone."

"Ok I trust you."

"Of course you can trust me." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Ready for the Halloween party?"

"Yep I just need to change and we all need to wear masks right?"

He nodded. A Halloween mask party. Interesting.

"What are you dressing up as?"

"Sorry guys never really dress up."

"O come on.!"

"Fine I'll dress up as myself."

"That's good enough for me."

"I have to go get changed so stay here."

"Relax I would never leave you." We were at Jacob's house and Kim and Rachel were here already dressed. Rachel was a witch and Kim was an angel.

I went into the bathroom and put on dark eyeliner and some dark eye shadow but it still matched my skin color. I put on some lip gloss that made them shiny and black mascara. I looked creepy with the green eyes and that is what I was going for. I was dressing up as a vampire. I slipped on my black skinny jeans with my black shirt and all black shoes. I looked gothic but I was hot looking like this. The final part was the customized fangs. They were fit perfectly for my teeth so they looked real like in the movies. I smiled I looked awesome. I put black hair clips that looked like real low lights in my hair. Yep I definitely looked gothic.

Kim and Rachel knocked on the door I was only in here for like five minutes.

"Hey can we see first please!" they begged.

"Ok come in."

They walked in and their mouths dropped when they saw the fangs.

"You look cool and it's awesome with your eye color." Kim said.

I smiled.

"How in the hell do those fangs look so real?" Kim asked.

"Customized."

"You're a vampire!" Rachel yelled.

I heard something in the room like someone was choking and many were laughing. I didn't get the joke.

"What's the big deal."

"Ummmm…nothing you look great let's go." She pulled on my arm.

I walked out and still they were laughing and the Jacob was the one choking.

"O my god Jacob are you ok?"

He stopped and looked at me.

"Wow."

"Yah a little much but you know Twilight is my favorite series." I said.

"I thought you were more into werewolves."

"You can't really dress up as a werewolf can you?"

"We can." Embry muttered. Sam elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey Alex." Paul called.

"Hey Paul."

"Smile."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I smiled and everyone saw my fangs.

"Isn't my girlfriend such an angel." Jared snickered.

Jacob growled. All the boys around here growls when there angry it is completely weird but I got used to it.

"Am I missing some kind of joke about vampires?" I was so confused.

"No. it's nothing you'll understand later." Jacob answered. I shrugged.

"Well Jacob isn't it nice to be dating a stupid vampire." Embry said using sarcasm.

We both gave him a glare and we growled. I don't know how the hell I did but I did and it matched Jacob's.

"Did you just growl at me Alex?" Embry was surprised.

"Yes I did so shut it or I'll do what did to Paul a lot harder to you because let me just say I don't have the best self control. Like you said I'm a vampire tonight." I gave him an evil grin back. He had shock all over his face.

"Let's go." I grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him along.

**Fifteen minutes later**

The drive was not that far. When we pulled in I mean there was a lot of people here. A lot. Rachel, Kim, and I all had matching masks on. They were sparkly silver and the boys could somehow find us faster. We walked inside and there was food set up on tables and sodas, punch, and smoothies. People were chatting away and dancing and playing games. There were many amazing costumes I saw.

Tonight was so much fun. I danced with Jacob and I mean man he got some moves. He made me laugh so many times me stomach hurt. We talked the night away. We played pool or at least I was taught and beat him easily. Of course I could tell he let me win. I had an awesome banana and strawberry smoothie and I _accidently _spilled it on Jared. The boys probably ate half the food at the party and I only had a caramel apple and a cupcake. Healthy huh.

The decorations were cool. There was blood on the walls and carved pumpkins in the front and fake limbs on the floor that made me completely disturbed. Also, skeletons and ghosts hanging from the ceiling. As I looked around, Jacob at my side Jared and Paul came running over.

They looked freaked. "What is it?"I could tell something was wrong.

"We can't find Kim or Rachel anywhere! So can you check the bathroom please?" Paul pleaded.

"Of course Jacob stay here I'll be right back"

"But…"

"I'll be fine."

I squeezed through the large crowed and then I ended up outside in the open. It was quiet a little too quiet that it made me shiver. All of a sudden hand covered my mouth I tried to let out a scream but nothing came out. I looked up only to see a joker mask that scared the hell out of me. I was suffocating struggling to get out of his reach and to gasp for air.

"You should stop moving it'll only make it worse. There is three of you and one of me. I'm a master of killing." David's voice echoed in my head. Then everything went black.


	18. Found

**Found**

**Jacob POV.**

"Sam, what the hell are we suppose to do. They can be anywhere right now?"

He just stood there thinking. I growled.

"You know this is _your _imprint's fault. She is the reason David took Rachel and Kim. They were wearing the same f**kin masks. I hate you for this." Paul growled at me starting to shake. That set me on edge. I wrapped my hand around his neck slamming him into the wall hoping he will pass out.

"I love Alex no matter what. She can't help where she comes from and I will do whatever it takes to protect her. You better understand me." I yelled.

Sam shoved me off.

"That is enough! We will find him and the girls. We know his scent so we'll check the woods first. Now get your asses out the door now!" I obeyed. Alex please be alright. I need you.

**Alex POV.**

I woke up moaning. I opened my eyes staring at my nightmare.

"Had a nice sleep. Happy you can breath again after I suffocated you." David evil grin looked at me.

Rachel and Kim were right next to me. I felt as if my ankles and wrists were losing circulation. They were tied up really tight. I struggled to move.

"No use Juliet. I will kill each of you one at a time one of you will die in an hour the next hour I will kill another of one you and so on."

Rachel and Kim were confused about the Juliet part. I let my head drop trying to hide my face I knew I was weak. This was going to end badly.

"Oww don't be sad. You will only feel pain temporarily." He was using his evil type of voice. It was scaring me. He had an edge to it.

"Don't hurt them kill me not them."

"Too bad for you! That's not your choice to make."

"Why in the hell are you doing this."

"I'm here as an order of Jane (Not the Jane in the Volturi)."

"Why?"

"Well my order was to kill all the werewolves so killing there imprints will make them weak."

Was he crazy werewolves and imprints are just a legend. They are not real! They don't exist.

"You think I'm crazy Juliet. There a lot of things in this world that no one will know. I'll tell you they exist like your friend Jacob and his pack of friends .They are werewolves."

I still didn't believe him.

"How do you know about the legends?"

"Your journal that you have gives away so much." He smiled showing his pure white teeth.

"Shit." I muttered.

He walked over to me putting his freezing hand to me face. I tried to back away but failed. He look straight into my eyes. His eyes were a bright red. He looked vicious and very pale. What is he?

"I know your father and he is going to be next." He whispered.


	19. running out of time

**(I know it's short but i hope you like it. Please review.:)**

**Running Out of Time**

**Jacob POV.**

"Guys we're running out of time." I said telepathically. We were all in wolf form. Jared was cussing like crazy in his head.

"Can you control your thoughts Jared!" Sam asked.

"Not until we Kim." He yelled in his mind.

We went our separate ways. I found there scent finally I howled as loud as I could I knew they were close they needed to know that we were coming. Everyone caught up and we were on our way. We ran as fast as we could. We came to an immediate stop but their scent kept going. Oh no. They were past they territory line. We can't protect them in wolf form over it or our truce is broken.

"Now what the hell do we do Sam!" I saw the look in his eyes….nothing.

**Alex POV.**

I heard a howl it was my wolf's howl I knew it. Wait my wolf could be Jacob. No! I can't be true.

"They can't cross the line too bad. They got ten minutes until one of you will feel a bullet in your body." David smiled.

"Unless you want to become a vampire or a desert."

"What?"

"Yep you heard me a vampire. They also exist." I looked at Kim and Rachel they were scared. Their eyes had so much fear. Sadly I had fear in me too.

"You can dress up as one but I can make you one." He sighed "Tick tock. Tick tock."

Please my wolf I need your help or Jacob I need you. I frowned. Feeling like tears were spilling out of me if they die because of me I have no reason to live anymore.

"Jane won't mind if I did this early." He grabbed me I tried to move again but this time I gave up.

"No please don't!" Kim begged.

"Like I would listen to you!" David yelled.

He set me down on my knees. He took out a small gun but I could tell it had much power in it.

"Let me think a bullet through your head or heart which one will hurt more."

God I pray to you help me. Let me survive. I thought.

**Jacob POV.**

All of a sudden my heart stopped I felt as if I was dying. I heard a gunshot and an ear-piercing scream from a distance. Everything went silent. I jumped across the line knowing it could be too late. Alex was dead.


	20. Surprising

**Surprising**

**Jacob POV.**

I was running as fast as my paws could take me. I followed David's horrible scent. He was a vampire. As I got stronger it started to burn my nose. I look to my sides Jared and Paul were there. I saw David threw the trees. I growled viciously. I reached him ramming into his body. I snapped my teeth over his body. He escaped my jaws and ran. I was about to catch him until I saw Alex. I shifted back to human form and threw on my shorts as Jared and Paul did the same. They untied Rachel and Kim. Alex was in a puddle of blood. Her own blood. She couldn't breathe. She was gasping for air. I could see the bullet went through her chest probably breaking a rib or two.

"Jacob." She choked. Tears were running down my cheeks.

"Alex its ok. You are going to live."

I tried to move her but she let out a scream. I didn't know what to do. She only kept bleeding more and more.

"Alex?" her eyes were shut now.

Sam came out of the trees running to help.

"We have to get her out of here!" Sam yelled surprised he was even here.

"If I move her it will hurt her more."

"She is going to die within minutes and I'm sure there is more vampires around here. We have to go!" Sam ordered.

I slowly lifted her up. She groaned.

I ran as fast as I could again wanting to save the life of my imprint.

**Hours Later**

"How is she?" I asked Carlisle. We were in the hospital.

"She has lost a lot of blood. We made some transfers of blood to her body already. The bullet hit two ribs. They are healing correctly. She is still not awake yet the pain drugs will keep her out for a while"

He saw my face and understood how I felt.

"Alex will survive Jacob. Don't blame yourself."

"I could have protected her." I sighed.

"But you can't protect her from everything." I knew he was right.

The whole pack was here even Leah. I mean Leah doesn't give a damn about anybody lately.

"I need to talk to you Sam it's really important."

He got up from his chair. I was confused now what does Sam have anything to do with this.

"We checked her background. Do you know someone named Marissa Cortez?"

"Umm...Yah I dated her in high school that was so many years ago through. **(Leah and Sam did not date in this story)** Why would you ask…?"

"Well this is very surprising now we found all her records. For many years it turns out they were gone or erased by someone and no one knew were her birth certificate was.. ."

"Yah she told me about that." I added.

"We found her birth certificate somehow now and it's under Marissa Cortez."

"Ummm so how does this involve me Carlisle?" Sam asked as confused as I was.

"Sam…" He sighed. Carlisle looked Sam in the eyes.

"Alex's birth certificate is under your name too." Carlisle finished.


	21. Don't Panic

**Don't Panic **

**Sam POV. **

"I have a daughter!" I felt like I was going to explode. I mean I married for god's sake. I can't have a kid. I look like I'm twenty because of the wolf gene but I'm really thirty three. This explains why she looks so familiar she looks exactly like Marissa. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was pacing around like a maniac hyperventilating. My mind was racing back when I was seventeen.

*Flashback (sixteen years ago)*

"Marissa please! I love you more than anything." I begged she was leaving me because of a huge fight we had for a least a month.

Tears were running down her cheeks. "I love you Sam but how do I know your love for me is true?" she sobbed.

I came closer within two steps closing the space between us and look her in the eyes. I kissed her with passion and love I had for her. She wrapped her arms around my neck running her hands through my black hair. She was kissing me back. Our lips moved together and I slid my tongue in her mouth. She responded with me. I pulled her towards my bed and we…

*End of Flashback*

I thinking stopped. We made love that night. We had 'it'. Oh shit! Emily is going to kill me when she finds out. Oh no I was thinking out loud.

"Sam calm down, relax!" Leah calm over trying to make me relax but no way in hell that would happen. Wait why the hell is she here. She is never in a good mood or cares about a damn thing. Weird.

"Are you sure Carlisle?" I panicked.

"When we took some of your blood to give to her we did a blood test to see if it was true and it came back positive. So yes Sam, you are her father and she is your daughter."

**Leah POV.**

Don't panic. Don't freak out. Who am I kidding? Help us god!

**Seth POV.**

Not possible! I blame love.

**Quil POV.**

Can this get any worse? We need a manual for this kind of stuff.

**Embry POV.**

I'm dreaming or hallucinating or hearing things or have completely gone nuts!

**Paul POV.**

Two words were in my head. Mother F***.

**Jared POV.**

Oh shit! There is always something!

**Collin POV.**

WOW! Can this get any more awkward? I mean how the hell can this happen?

**Brady POV.**

I am one of the youngest but there are some words that should never be said going through my head. Like Holy F***!

**Alex POV.**

I open my eyes slowly feeling like crap. My chest was aching. I groaned. Jacob walked into the room. I gave him a weak smile. He looked relieved. "I missed you." I whispered. Then I looked into his eyes and I froze. I remembered everything now. Jacob was the wolf. The vampire was right. Vampires and werewolves exist. My wolf was Jacob I'm trying to process this. The horse hit me in the head and Jacob lied to me. He saved me. It doesn't matter what form they are in the eyes always stay the same.

"I missed you so much too." He walked over. My eyes went wide.

"You lied to me. I remember now." He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I couldn't tell you then. I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That you would run away screaming."

"Jacob I would never do that. You always been there for me and will protect me when I need you. I want you to be my wolf like I always saw you as."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"This is my fault. I should have protected you?" Jacob frowned looking like he was about to cry at any moment.

"Jacob listen to me. Never blame yourself for this!"

"How?"

"Because I'm alive and breathing and I'm going to heal soon enough. I love you and I don't want to see you like this."

He nodded calming down.

"You don't care that I'm a werewolf at all."

"Nope." I felt like he wasn't saying something to me that I should know. To make it worse there was a long pause.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing Alex."

"Don't lie to me Jacob Black." I said sternly.

He sighed and sat in a chair in the room and came close to me.

"Don't freak out too much but we found your father."

"WHAT?" My heart was beating ten times faster and I was freaking out and I couldn't breathe.

"Alex Samantha Uley . Relax please." Sam walked into the room. Wait Sam! Why the hell was I so stupid? Sam was my father. He looked exactly like my mother described him as. Muscular of course, tan skin, deep brown eyes, short black hair, and was the most caring person. Well, I never talk to Sam that much so I barely knew what he was like. No one ever told me their freakin' last names so how the hell I was suppose to know that he was a Uley.

"Dad?" I looked at him funny. It felt awkward. Out of all the sixteen years of my life I never knew him and I'm not going to lose him. Sam walked over.

"Yes?" I didn't know what to say.

Out of all the pain I felt I still sat up and gave him a hug and he hug me back as gently as possible. Tears ran down my cheeks because of my happiness.

"After you heal enough. I want to take my daughter home." My Dad whispered.


	22. Too Close

**Thanks so much for giving me good reviews! I'll try to update more often. Things are going to get more interesting soon in this. Hope you like it, Enjoy!**

**Too Close**

**Jacob POV.**

Two days later we were back at Sam's or so called Alex's dad. It was getting kind of weird and life threatening that if I tried anything perverted with Alex or pissed her off Sam would have my ass or there would be a wolf fight and he would rip off my tail and shove it down my throat. Well I'll take my chances. I love Alex still. She was healing properly but she had a scar but it was going away quickly. Alex was settling in at Sam's and was unpacking in her new room putting away her new clothes Alice had brought her. I called Alice asking to lend her but she was too excited and instead bought a whole wardrobe. I was sitting on her bed until she flinched in pain.

"Need help?"I asked. I would have helped anyway so what was the point. Alex nodded.

I sighed. She hasn't been talking to me at all over the past few days. It was killing me not to hear her voice.

I started hanging up her clothes and finished in five minutes without Alex saying one word.

That's it something is up! I grabbed Alex's hand and brought her to her bed and she sat next to me just looking at me.

"What is going on with you Alex is there something I have said or done? It hurts that you're not talking to me. I…" She interrupted me.

"I love you Jacob you know that." I smiled. "But…" Oh shit! A but.

"What?" I was scared what she was going to say.

"It just I never knew my dad and he doesn't know me…"

"Then go see Sam and talk to him or make a list of what you like and dislike and everything he needs to know about you and hang out with him. It's not hard." I answered.

"Yah I know. I want to." She was about to cry and looked frustrated.

"Alex what's going on?" I was not understanding.

"I need to get away from you and my dad and everybody. I need to leave Jacob. David is coming. He almost killed Kim and Rachel because of me. Who knows if there's more of them? I can never live with myself if anyone gets killed or hurt. I…I..I'm scared of what's going to happen. Its…I'm…what am I suppose to do?..." She was crying and it scared me to see her like this.

I held her close to my chest as she cried.

"Shhh" I tried to sooth her. "I promise nothing is going to happen to you and this is not your fault it's David's fault not yours. You have to understand that Alex. Don't be scared I'm here and the pack will protect you and with your Dad here I bet not one fly would be able to touch you."

Alex began to calm down but I could tell she was still scared. I pulled away and cupped her face with my hands.

"Alex look at me." Her beautiful eyes looked into mine. "Nothing is going to happen and I promise that I will protect you."

"I love you Jake."

"I love to too Alex."

I closed the space between us and put my lips on hers. It felt so good to kiss her again it felt like forever sense we had kissed. Her soft lips moved with mine driving me crazy to do more. I moved back on the bed as she followed and I pulled her on top of me. Instantly my tongue was in her mouth exploring. My heart was accelerating imaging Alex could hear it but I could hear hers going as fast. I felt hotter than ever. The kiss became heated and stronger with so much passion was in it. Her hands were running through my hair. It felt so good for her to be this close. My hands were on her waist making her closer but not close enough. I was ready.

I slipped my hands to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head and off and threw it to the floor. Alex did the same to me. I knew she was gasping for air so I moved my lips to her neck trailing them all over to her jaw line. She moaned and I smiled. I moved my lips back to hers and my head was going to the future.

I wanted to be with Alex forever. To have kids with her. For us to have a family and never be apart.

I put my hands on the top of her shorts ready to slide them off until it was like she woke up from a trace. She pulled away.

"Stop."Alex gasped. Now I felt bad.

"Sorry. I just …I love you." I apologized but felt hurt.

"I'm only sixteen and you are seventeen."

"You are turning seventeen next month." I smirked.

"Jake." She sighed.

Before both us could put our shirts back on or make one movement or for me to say one word Sam burst through the door. First he didn't know what was going on until he noticed how close I was to his daughter and she was only wearing a bra and shorts. This looked really,really,I mean really, bad. What the fuck was I suppose to do. I mean Sam is the alpha of our pack. He is the Dad of my imprint. He is a best friend to my father. Now looking at us seeing we were about to have 'it' but until Alex stopped me and thank the lord she did or this would get even worse than I can imagine. Bottom line I'm fuckin' screwed.

My options:

Option 1. Wait for someone to make a move and then run out of the house phrase to a wolf and run for my dear god damn life.

Option 2. As calmly as possible explain nothing had happened it just looked super bad and make up an excused that would turn out totally stupid.

Option 3. Make Sam leave if not punch him in the face or knock him out so then I can run and get a head start. Hell that is not going to happen he is stronger than me

Option 4. Get off of Alex. NOW! Get out of the room and face what I could not run from.

O my god! None of the options could help me. I was going to be really reasonable today and choose option 4. What was worse was I was frozen in the place I was I could not move.

Sam began to growl. He was shaking badly. I finally got up and shoved him out of the room. Exactly when we were out of the room I ran downstairs but the pack was there and damn Embry tripped me. Sam was still shaking but I couldn't defend myself in time. He punched me in the face. Hard. Everything went black after that moment.


	23. Emily

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a while but my computer hasn't been working. I hope you like the chapter. Please review!**

**Emily **

**Alex POV.**

Jacob shoved Sam or so called my Dad out of the room. He was shaking badly. Shit! He could burst into fur any minute now because of Jacob. I quickly put on my shirt and before I could get out the door I heard a loud bang. I ran as fast as I could down stairs. I saw Jacob on the floor unconscious and Sam had disappeared with the rest of the pack. The only people here was Seth and Emily.

"What happened?" I panicked hovering over Jacob shaking him a bit.

"We should be asking you the same question." As Emily bent down looking at Jacob then to me.

"You guys almost had…"

"Ok maybe you already know I mean we were about to but I wasn't. I stopped Jacob exactly when Sam walked in." She gave me a look.

"Now can someone please help Jacob." He had a huge bruise on the side of his face.

"Let's try this." Seth had a bottle of water in his hand then dumped it onto Jacobs face. Surprisingly it worked and Jacob's eyes opened.

"Alex."

"Jacob." He sat up rubbing his bruise that would probably heal within an hour.

"Your Dad is going to be the death of me."

Emily had a very confused look on her face. "What do you mean Dad? You moved here because Sam said you had no place to go and to give you more protection." She said slowly.

Jacob and I looked at each other.

"He didn't tell you?" Jacob looked at Emily worried.

"Tell me what. I asked what you mean her Dad." Emily said sternly.

"Alex is the daughter of Sam Uley and Merissa Cortez." Jacob gently answered. Emily went into shock.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"How long has Sam known this?"

"Two days." Jacob and I responded.

"But…But…I mean he never told me anything. He hid this from me. I mean he couldn't know he had a daughter but could tell me that he had sex with another woman. I get my cousin Leah has a huge crush on him still that's why she's so bitter to me and Sam but this is way, way worse." Emily was hyperventilating.

"He probably didn't you because he was protecting you Emily." Jacob tried to calm her.

Emily began to cry. I felt tears coming to me too. "Then how long was he going to keep me from the truth Jacob?"

Jacob looked down trying to find an answer. This was my fault. My fault for being born to cause this. I hated myself.

"Emily please don't be angry." I said my voice shaking as she cried.

"How Alex? Sam never has done this to me. I love you Alex but…" She kept crying.

Sam walked in the door seeing Emily cry.

"Emily what happen…" Before he could finish his sentence or come over and comfort her. She screamed "I hate you!" and stormed out the door not looking back.


End file.
